


The Wench and the Spy

by honorata



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorata/pseuds/honorata
Summary: Jaime is desperate to find what he's missing, even if it isn't actually his. Brienne is desperate to keep doing the one thing she's good at. Both outcomes might just depend on a willingness to look deeper than the surface.





	The Wench and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both ridiculously excited and terrified. First multi-chapter piece, and I have no idea what I'm doing. This could soar, or it could go down in flames...

The first time Jaime sees her, he’s taken completely by surprise. He is standing, mostly hidden in the shadows of the side alley between the Baratheon Boys and Girls Club (Your Future Begins Here, proclaims its signage) and the El Gato Taqueria (Authentic Fare! Freshly Made Guacamole! Five stars! replies El Gato’s).

It rained earlier, and the taqueria’s awning keeps dripping on him erratically. The whole alley is a dank and steamy place: pretty typical for the tail-end of the rainy season, but it’s making him sweat a bit in his trench coat and fedora, which was the only disguise he could cobble together with such short notice.

Over at the Boys and Girls Club there’s a Halloween costume party in full swing. Jaime keeps his eye mostly on the front doors to see who is arriving and leaving, hoping to catch a glimpse of this Brian Tarth person Selmy has arranged for him to meet. Plenty of little costumed munchkins and their parents are coming and going; there are shouts and giggles and spooky music spilling out into the street each time the doors open. He feels a sharp pang when one particularly adorable tiny princess with golden ringlets skips up the steps holding the hand of a man in a wizard costume, and his attention wanders away to his own golden-haired princess. _She’s not really yours, and she never was,_ he rebukes himself, but he does some self-soothing by going over those few happy memories he can claim as his own again.

So he’s a bit distracted and is startled, to say the least, when the Club’s side door bursts open and an enormous pirate limps out to the alley’s dumpster with several trash bags. But he knows an opportunity when he sees one, so he leaves the relative safety of the shadows and heads in the pirate’s direction.

Belatedly he realizes the blonde person in the pirate costume is actually a woman, although she’s far from the right person to pull this particular outfit off convincingly. She is a rather mannish woman, both in size and features. The off-the-shoulder peasant blouse is way too tight at the shoulders, yet far too loose in the chest. The sleeveless buccaneer coat stretches dangerously taut across her back when she throws the dumpster lid open. There’s a shiny cutlass hanging from a belt looped around her solid waist; it clanks against the dumpster when she tosses the trash bags in. But as she leans over and stretches to grab and close the lid, he’s treated to a view of incredibly long, shapely legs that seem to be poured into soft breeches and a pair of knee-high stiletto boots. He observes that she can pull at least part of the costume off _quite_ convincingly, and swallows. He swiftly decides she might be his only chance to get in the club, and greets her with the first words that come to mind:

“Ahoy there, wench! I’m looking for a Brian Tarth. Do you know where I might find him?”

The wench in question swings around wildly, lets out a startled yelp, and stabs him right in the chest with her fake cutlass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a brief beginning!


End file.
